


Phil is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec isn't looking where he is going and he walks into a wall. The Wall buys him butterbeer.





	Phil is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@phildrawsfanart on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40phildrawsfanart+on+Twitter).



> For Phil, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

Alexander Lightwood was a geek.

 

He knew that and he wasn’t ashamed of that, but honestly, there were times when it got pretty hard. Alec was never a social creature. He read books during breaks and his social circle consisted of his siblings and their friends, who accepted him tagging along but made sure to not ask him questions because they knew he would provide weird answers.

 

Well, Alec thought weird was great. 

 

He didn’t mind. But he did breathe in relief when high school was over and there was a chance of meeting new people in college. Of course, he was very aware it would be a real challenge when it came to the meeting part, but he hoped he would stumble onto someone.

 

And stumble onto someone he did. Just… a bit more literally than he meant to.

 

He was leaving a bookshop, cursing himself for not bringing a bag with him and trying to balance a stack of new purchases (they were on sale and Alec regreted nothing) when he collided with a wall. Except, it turned out, it was a very human wall.

 

The Wall turned out to be very apologetic and kind and took Alec out for butterbeer to a cosy little Harry Potter inspired  cafe next door to the bookshop.

 

Well, next door was a bit of exaggeration. Next door was a labyrinth of corridors that eventually led them to the cafe. 

 

The Wall also offered Alec their bag, a simple linen tote bag with “God, please let me buy only what I came for” written on it, making Alec smile.

 

The Wall was also wearing a Merlin t-shirt and galaxy jeans.

 

Alec was smitten.

 

The Wall turned out to be called Magnus and to both their surprise, it turned out both Alec and Magnus studied together, but never stumbled into each other before in the huge auditoriums.

 

But Magnus, opposite to Alec in every possible way, outgoing, confident, loud and literally  _ sparkling _ , was having none of it, immediately exchanging their numbers and arranging to meet with Alec before lectures so they could attend together from now on.

 

And that’s how it all started.

 

Before a few weeks passed, Alec realised he had a friend. A very good friend. A best friend. Someone who really understood him and shared his geekiness, who also cried during Star Wars movies, who was just as angry about the lack of Peeves in Harry Potter movies, who could also just talk about Lord of The Rings forever.

 

And on top of that Magnus was bi.

 

But Alec had absolutely no idea what to do with this information.

 

They fell into an easy friendship way to quickly, to the point where playing games together with Alec sitting in Magnus’ lap wasn’t anything weird between them, so Alec was absolutely lost about how to approach it.

 

If there was anything the books taught him about those kind of situations, it was that either he was not getting out of friendzone, or it would take an apocalypse to do so.

 

Now, sitting on the carpet in his dormitory next to Magnus, covering himself in malabar gum tattoos, Alec still didn’t know what to do.

 

“Do you remember how Ron and Kim met?”

 

Magnus looked up at him, his hand warm around Alec’s wrist were he was applying moisture to the tattoo, clearly surprised at the random question.

 

“Are you talking about Kim Possible? Friends since right after nap time in first day of preschool?”

 

“Yeah…” Alec’s plan sounded way better in his head, but he was not once to withdraw once he set his mind on something. “You know how they went to prom together?”

 

“And then smooched, to quote you?” Magnus eyes were shining with amusement and something like… hope?

 

“Yeah.” Alec nodded lamely, unsure how to continue from there, but he got rescued by Magnus.

 

“You know, Alexander… If you wanted to, you could have just asked me out. I would have said yes.”

  
And turns out, it was just that simple all along. But anyway, what’s done is done and gaming together while Alec’s sitting in Magnus’ lap is a lot more fun if it can end in a make out session, new highscore forgotten.


End file.
